


红高粱03之苞米地

by Kiko_LilNap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_LilNap/pseuds/Kiko_LilNap
Summary: 红布麻衣秋色浓，苞米地里戏鸳鸯。





	红高粱03之苞米地

杨淏翔愣了愣，目光立刻赤红起来，额头又冒了一层汗。  
蕾儿娇憨的笑着，慢慢躺倒在混着苞米粒的黑土地上，褪去棉衣，露出大片风光。  
她熟悉的去揉杨淏翔两腿间的火热，男人喘着粗气，把头埋在她的胸口，枯草似的头发抵着蕾儿的下巴，胡茬蹭在乳头上痒痒的。

蕾儿笑起来，大风吹过，混着摇晃的苞米沙沙作响。杨淏翔伸出手夹住她的阴唇轻轻的揉，不怎么修剪的指甲微微嵌进穴里，湿漉漉一片。  
杨淏翔抬头去寻蕾儿的唇瓣，吻上鲜红，舌尖细细雕刻她的唇形，找准机会舌头攻城占地，含住蕾儿的小舌，牙齿轻轻咬着，直到她吃痛，娇嗔着瞪了杨淏翔一眼，他嘿嘿笑了两声，低下头去探寻蕾儿双腿间那片桃源。

蕾儿因为家里穷的缘故，从小便有些营养不良，底下的毛发也比较稀疏，盖不住一片春色。只是这胸脯长势十分喜人，白白软软的一团。  
杨淏翔刚刚跪倒的时候撑了地，沾上不少泥，灰黑的粘在白乎乎的乳房上，显得乳尖越发的粉红。  
他用两个手指捻着乳粒揉搓，蕾儿感到一阵酥麻，另一边的乳房感到十分空虚，自顾的揉了起来，嘴里还断断续续的呻吟着。

自麦秸堆那一次，她的身体大多被开发，淫荡的天性解放，无师自通的会了许多花样。

杨淏翔也努力的探出舌尖，在花穴里搅和，津液混着淫水流到下巴，湿了一片土。  
鸡儿早就硬邦邦的了，杨淏翔褪下短裤，大咧咧的遛着鸟，蕾儿自觉的前倾身子，含住这一擎滚烫。  
杨淏翔的尺寸很大，蕾儿只能勉强含住三分之二，粗壮的茎身撑开她的小嘴，口水止不住的流。  
杨淏翔抓住她那一头乌墨似的长发，如今混了泥巴和脏水，粘在脸上，她的表情是极欲的，红色的唇脂易掉，都染在了茎身上。  
偏偏是那双眼，看上去是那么无辜，水灵灵的盯着你。  
杨淏翔看着有些恍惚，差点以为是自己强迫的她。

蕾儿的手因为农活有着薄茧，揉着杨淏翔的两个囊蛋，带来了不一样的快感。  
杨淏翔自觉精门不稳，忙抽出来。  
蕾儿嘴里骤然没了东西，竟然下意识伸脖子去寻。

杨淏翔引着蕾儿翻了个身，龟头顶住她雪白的屁股，犹豫着。  
蕾儿偏过头来，她从来没有过真正的性事，被猥亵过后便没了羞耻，只剩下对交合的无限渴望。  
“翔子。”她张开小嘴唤着杨淏翔，屁股往后挪了挪，穴口抵上杨淏翔的东西，“干我啊。”

杨淏翔也不再磨叽，扶稳东西一个顶腰，蕾儿惊叫一声。  
鲜血混合着泥水，从交合的缝隙中流出来。  
杨淏翔不敢再动，只是扶着蕾儿的屁股。

待蕾儿从疼痛中缓过神，屁股主动往后套弄起来，杨淏翔才开始抽插，田野里传出旖旎水声。  
蕾儿初尝人事，穴里被杨淏翔的东西塞的满满当当，只觉得要舒服的到天上去，穴里不断冒水，做着润滑，湿润着茎身。  
她抓住地里的一把杂草，胸脯在黑土上磨蹭，乳尖泛红，放肆的浪叫起来。  
“翔子…阿，我的好哥哥，嗯……再快啊。”  
杨淏翔本就心仪蕾儿许久，本以为是个本分的土丫头，没想到在性事里如此放荡，此刻也兴奋起来，低吼着加快速度抽插，蕾儿雪白的屁股一颤一颤，与沉默的黑土地形成巨大反差。

土地里有许多碎石和沙砾，蕾儿到底是姑娘，皮肤娇嫩些，不一会便蹭出些血丝。  
杨淏翔见状不忍，扶起蕾儿，退出小穴。  
蕾儿正沉浸在快感里，忙撅着屁股去找那根东西。  
“不急。”杨淏翔轻笑起来，把她抱在怀里坐下。因为体重的缘故，性器进入的更深了些。  
蕾儿猴急，一屁股坐了下去，快要被贯穿了一般。  
杨淏翔捏着她的臀瓣揉搓，头埋在蕾儿的胸口，叼住乳粒吮吸。  
蕾儿搂住他的脖颈，跟着上下起伏，如跌落苞米田中，在欲海里化作一片叶子浮沉。  
嘴里咿咿呀呀的叫着，去亲吻杨淏翔的头，埋在栗子毛里，贪婪的依赖着这个男人，她的第一个男人。

日头渐渐落了下来，金色余晖化作紫红的霞色，光影变化，苞米地里交合的两人还在卖力。  
随着一声呻吟，杨淏翔搂紧蕾儿汗湿滑腻的背，蕾儿一口咬在杨淏翔的肩头，灼热的精液喷洒在蕾儿的穴里，满满当当。  
杨淏翔终于抽出他的性器，精液溢了出来，浸入土地，化作下一批作物的养料。

两个精疲力尽的人赤裸的躺在黑土地里。

只有还在风里摇晃的苞米，知道刚刚经历了怎样一场疯狂。


End file.
